


"Kiss Me or Get Off Me"

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F, I blame you Tiff, I just can't, but I had to do this, ffs, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Two's over and everyone's going out celebrating. Jessica and Sarah might end up finding that it's a perfect opportunity to act upon that tension that always seemed to be present when they were together. Sarah Paulson/Jessica Lange fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiss Me or Get Off Me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiff fuck you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiff+fuck+you).



“That’s a rap!” Ryan called out to the assembled cast and crew, grinning at them like a proud father or something. They clapped and cheered until he spread his hands out in a gesture intended to make them quiet down. “Celebratory drinks are at the pub starting from half six, I promise to get in the first round.” Sarah grinned as the crowd began to disperse, turning with the intention of heading to her trailer to start packing up some of her things so that she could take some of it home today, but this plan was derailed when Jessica grabbed her arm and steered her in the direction of her trailer instead.  
“So, I do hope that you’re intending to come celebrate with us,” the older woman smirked as they wandered through the sets, watching as things were slowly but steadily packed up by any available hands.  
Sarah laughed and looked at her companion warmly. “Why, I wouldn’t dream of missing it. I assume you’ll be there?”  
“But of course, especially considering that I can probably convince Ryan to buy most of my drinks.”  
“That’s hardly fair, I haven’t got anyone who’ll buy mine,” she pouted, struggling against joining in with the older blonde’s laughter.  
“I’ll just have to see if I can convince him to buy your drinks, as well, then. If not I’m sure I can stretch my funds to include some of your drinks.”  
“You’d just do anything to have me there,” the younger woman teased.  
“Why of course,” she leaned in conspiratorially. “Don’t let anyone know this, but you’re my favourite co-star,” she mock-whispered.  
“You want to be careful with that piece of information; Zachary can get awfully jealous.” They laughed together until they reached the place where they had to part ways, so Jessica let go of her arm and stepped towards her own trailer, while Sarah turned to go to hers.  
“You better be there tonight, and you better wear something pretty,” the older woman commanded.  
“Don’t I always?!” she laughed.  
“Hmm, well...” Jessica grinned.  
Sarah mocked outraged. “I’ll get you back for that one,” she warned with a wide smile, then she again again turned and headed for her trailer. She had packing to do, and then she had to find an outfit that Jessica would be happy with, and she’d probably have to do something nice with her hair, she thought and sighed. It made her wish that her stylist was available at all times of day, but apparently that’s not in her job description or something.

“You’re late,” Jessica chided as Sarah sat on the stool next to her.  
“I was packing up my trailer, which took longer than expected, and then my hair took longer than expected, too,” it was lightly curled so that it bounced around her shoulders in soft waves.  
“Well, I suppose that that might just be worth your tardiness, then. You get to buy your own drink in punishment, though,” she smirked.  
Sarah pretended to wince and then beckoned to the bartender. “ooh, mean,” she directed at her companion with a laugh and then turned to the young man. “A Vodka Tonic please, and can you add it to my wonder friend here’s tab?” he nodded with a smile and then turned to fix her drink.  
“Well, it suddenly looks as though I’m paying after all,” Jessica said sardonically.  
“Oh, so it does, how mysterious,” she feigned innocence, though she struggled to keep a straight face.  
“I expect to be paid back for that,” she warned.  
“In what currency? I give great massages,” Sarah smirked at her companion as her drink got put down in front of her, which she took a quick sip of.  
“I’m sure that we can sort out some kind of arrangement that is profitable for the both of us,” she said diplomatically. Both women took a moment to hide their grins behind raised glasses. Surprisingly, the rest of the crew was keeping their distance, though Lily and Zachary were keeping a close eye on the two blondes at the bar.  
“They’re so obvious,” he laughed.  
“They flirt alllll the time, why are they so blind as to what’s happening between them?” Lily questioned with a sigh.  
“I’m sure Sarah’s got some idea of what’s going on, she does already have rather lot of experience with the fairer sex. She’s probably calling her feelings hero worship and leaving it at that.”  
“But it’s so obvious I - ohmygod she has her hand on her knee,” she interrupted herself with a squeal. The two blondes were laughing, but the younger woman had placed her hand on a smooth knee, almost as though it was to keep herself balanced as she threw her head back and laughed heartily at whatever had been said.  
“They better go home together or I’m going to send them some angry texts,” he sighed.  
“I’m pretty sure they will,” his friend said confidently with a grin. She had been present for a lot more of their scenes than her no-longer-pointy-eared friend, and their chemistry was intense, especially while filming. They’d been building up towards this moment.  
Jessica avoided looking at her knee, worried that if she made is clear that she was aware that it was lingering then the other woman would take the hint wrong and remove it. She drank some of her beverage quickly, and tried to convince herself to calm down. It was just a hand, it wasn’t doing anythi- she almost fell off her stool when slim fingers started to stroke above her knee. She was actually in danger of swallowing her own tongue, she thought as she finished her drink and requested another from the bartender, her companion doing the same though she never moved her hand from her knee. It was a wonder that she could still manage whole sentences to be honest.  
Sarah was internally cursing herself for the touching - she was scared that touching and alcohol and touching would lead to too much touching and then Jessica would probably be sort of annoyed and make her pay for her drinks in boring ways that did not include massages, which was just unacceptable. Ryan swept past and handed them both tequila shots, along with pretty much everyone in the pub, regardless of whether they were involved in the show or not.  
“To AHS!” he toasted, and everyone cheered and laughed and Sarah found that either the alcohol was going straight to her head or maybe the fact that her hand was touching Jessica Lange’s thigh was making her feel woozy. Oh crap her hand had crept higher up her leg. It wasn’t disastrously high, she reasoned, so she could definitely pull that off, she reassured herself and had a drink. She turned back to the other of the thigh she was presently stroking, who had been talking to someone as they walked past, but she was already looking at her by the time she had set her glass back down.  
“I feel as though that shot was a bad idea,” Sarah managed, licking her lips absently.  
Jessica couldn’t stop herself from watching the movement, though Sarah thankfully didn’t notice. “Probably, most things are,” she smirked and called the bartender over. “Two shots of tequila, please.”  
“I hope both of those are for you,” the younger woman laughed.  
“Nope, you are going to drink one of them. I can’t drink them both, then I’d be two shots ahead of you and you’d have the tactical advantage.”  
“It’s only eight pm,” she protested weakly as the shot was placed in front of her.  
“Yes, and I bet that you were planning to leave as early as you could get away with because you have to pack and then you want to go home as soon as possible,” Jessica frowned at the thought that she wasn’t going to see Sarah for a while, but quickly smoothed her features into a small smile.  
“Okay, I’m guilty,” the younger woman laughed. “But why does that mean that I want to have a headache tomorrow?” she questioned with a grin, as she knew that she had already lost.  
“Oh shush, come on. I propose a toast. To Lana Winters,” they toasted and the younger woman winced as the alcohol made it’s burning path down her throat, her friend laughing at her reaction.  
“Oh come on, you love it really,” she teased.  
Sarah laughed and returned the lovely smile that was being sent in her direction. “Hmm, we’ll see in the morning.”  
“Don’t do that, no one loves tequila in the morning, not even me.”  
“Which is why it’s a bad idea!” Sarah laughed. Things were pleasantly fuzzy already and she very much doubted she would last until even ten o’clock if they carried on like this. Maybe Jessica was intending to get her drunk and take advantage of her, she thought, and smirked at the idea. She wasn’t sure if it counted as taking advantage if she wanted it. The thought rose to the surface unbidden and she couldn’t just push it down like she usually did, and it niggled at her, making her think of delicious scenarios that could be played out with the woman sat next to her. She hastily took a large gulp from her drink, and became aware that her hand had somehow ended up back in her own lap at some point. She supposed that was good, otherwise it might have ended up caressing dangerously far up the older woman’s thigh, and she had no idea what Jessica’s reaction to that would be.  
It was starting to feel like a date, Jessica mused internally. An actual date, though all that made it quite so obvious that it wasn’t was the fact that there were various members of cast and crew were present. She took a deep breath and a sip of her drink and decided that she was not anywhere near intoxicated enough to deal with this.  
“Another shot?” Jessica offered.  
“Why not, there’s already a possibility that I’m going to feel like like crap in the morning, I might as well make it a certainty.” They grinned at each other and Jessica laughed. “Good because I was going to get you one anyway.” This time they drank to Sister Jude.  
“Don’t forget Betty Drake,” Sarah reminded her with a smirk.  
“Who’s Betty Drake?” she questioned, confused.  
“It doesn't matter,” she responded easily. The alcohol was making things fuzzier, and she realised that standing up would probably be rather problematic. So of course the suggestion that followed was mentioned only for practical reasons. “I think we should go to mine,” she announced to the older woman’s surprise. “I’m intending on drinking my legs off, and home is a much more comfortable place for that to happen.”  
“Lead the way,” Jessica laughed as they staggered upright and she struggled to pay her tab. Sarah lead the way, as suggested, out of the pub where she paused so that Jessica could fall into step next to her.  
Zachary almost couldn't wait until they were out of the door to fist pump energetically and high-five his equally ecstatic drinking partner.  
The two blondes walked in companionable silence for a moment, the cold air sobering them up. Until Sarah tripped in her heels, that is, proving that actually fresh air is not the cure to intoxication. The only reason she had managed to stay upright was because she had managed to grab onto Jessica, who had been pushed into the building next to them, which she used to stop them from tumbling to the ground. They broke into the loud, unstoppable laughter of the drunk as they stood there, leaning heavily upon the cold brick wall. They laughed until their throats were sore, and then they realised that somehow Sarah had ended up half on top of the older woman, and found herself having to look up to be able to look at Jessica’s face.  
“You’re taller than me,” she murmured, surprised.  
“Apparently,” she smirked. Sarah still hadn't taken her weight off of the older woman, and didn't look as though she was going to be doing anything about the fact that their faces were rather close. “Kiss me or get off of me,” Jessica finally said, which prompted Sarah to look startled and start to move away.  
“Oh don’t be an idiot,” she muttered and wrapped an arm around the retreating woman’s waist, her other hand sliding into blonde locks and pulled her in for a long kiss, one which was returned with fervour. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, until they were interrupted by the sound of cheering and people high fiving. They both turned to see Zachary and Lily dancing around in the street, exchanging numerous energetic high fives.  
“We’re so happy for you!” Zachary exclaimed excitedly while Lily nodded next to him.  
“I was really hoping that you guys were going to work this out,” she added.  
“Anyway we’re off, have fun. Use protection!” he cackled and lead Lily down the street, towards the hotel. They turned back to face each other.  
“What was that you were saying about leading the way to yours?” Jessica prompted. Sarah grinned and kissed her once, hard, and then grabbed her hand and tried not to trip again, even though it had had a very agreeable outcome.


End file.
